Porcelain Lover
by darkmaho
Summary: Violada. Ultrajada, humillada… ¿Algo más para tirar mi vida definitivamente a la basura? S
1. BROKEN PORCELAIN

**PORCELAIN LOVER**

Violada. Ultrajada, humillada… ¿Algo más para tirar mi vida definitivamente a la basura?

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, pertenecen a las CLAMP.

**CHAPITRE 1:** "Broken Porcelain"

_"Porque la vida no es del dulce color rosa del que siempre la pintan, porque después de la oscuridad hay mas oscuridad y no hay nada que cambie aquello"_

_Un Día en la vida de ella…_

Las calles siempre sucias y polvorientas que forman el camino a _"casa"…_

Casa…

¡Eso no es un hogar para mí!, me quiero morir, quiero desaparecer del mapa, simplemente no estar aquí. Desde hace tiempo he pensado en eso, pero parece que Dios no me escucha porque a pesar de haberlo pedido con toda la fuerza de mi corazón no se me ha concedido. Debí matar a mi propia madre a mordiscos en mi vida pasada para que no me saque de esa agonía ¿Verdad?

Algunas veces me pregunto si seré capaz de salir de esta vida asquerosa, o tal vez este es el castigo por haber sobrevivido al accidente que mató a mis padres y dejó a mi hermano interno en un hospital para enfermos mentales… nunca lo sabré, lo único que puedo asegurar es que ni el peor criminal merece la vida que llevo…

Vivo con un _"amigo"_ de mis padres… y digo _"amigo"_ en unas grandes comillas porque desde que cumplí los 15 años ha estado abusando de mi…

Sí, me ha violado por todos los sitios posibles e imaginables.

¿Doloroso?

... Lo creo…

¿Penoso?

Para mí sí, porque él lo encuentra placentero, especialmente en el primer año cuando lloraba y suplicaba, por eso, ahora sé que no debo hacerlo, el tiempo se ha encargado de enseñarme a ocultar la indignación y la vergüenza que esto me ocasiona.

Por eso encuentro muy sabio el dicho que reza el diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo.

Supongo que se aplica muy bien en mi caso y la forma en que he decidido tomar los abusos, aunque quedan cicatrices, ¿Cómo no iba a haberlas?, por eso es que le tengo pavor a los hombres, no puedo soportar que uno ande a menos de un metro de mi periferia, para mi todos son iguales: unos cerdos asquerosos que solamente buscan saciar un apetito lascivo con cuanta muchacha joven y saludable se les cruce en el camino, pero debo ir a una escuela mixta y no hay nada que pueda cambiar eso, no hay dinero para pagar un privada, aun así evito que se me acerquen teniendo una faceta gótica y escalofriante que hasta el momento me ha funcionado bastante bien. Parezco pandillera y la gente "buena" de la escuela no osa acercarse a mí en un radio de 500 metros.

Al principio dolía, ahora simplemente como con todo lo que me ha pasado, he aprendido a soportarlo, sin embargo no dejo de pensar que si tan solo mi hermano estuviera aquí, si tan solo no me hubiera abandonado, él los espantaría como cuando era más pequeña, pero en vista de que ya no está debo hacerlo yo misma.

Tengo 18 años, y me corté el cabello hace una semana para que el abusador no tuviera oportunidad de agarrarme de ellos cuando estuviera haciendo una de las pocas huidas exitosas para esconderme hasta que llegara su esposa, pero el trato era siempre el mismo y si no me dejo, el castigo físico es duro, siempre me deja con cardenales en las piernas y no me puedo poner el uniforme reglamentario para la clase de deportes, supongo que la profesora ya se habrá dado cuenta y ya no me dice nada, pero al principio peleábamos bastante.

Lo mismo cuenta para el resto de asignaturas, los profesores se resignaron y ya no intentan despojarme de mi gruesa capa de maquillaje.

La escuela es solitaria y así suene irracional uno de mis dos únicos amigos es un hombre, tal vez el único que dejo que se acerque, por lo mismo que somos amigos desde antes que mis padres murieran, de lo contrario ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra si se hubiera acercado después de ello ¿Su nombre? Pues es Hiraguizawa Eriol, viene de Inglaterra y es huérfano como yo, pero como heredo una gran fortuna no tuvo que quedarse bajo la custodia de terceros y vive cómodamente en una mansión en las afueras de Tomoeda, que es el lugar donde yo vivo.

Y si se preguntan si sabe algo… no, no le he dicho nada, pero creo que lo sospecha, Eriol es endemoniadamente perspicaz y no se le pasa nunca por alto los días que llego más deprimida de lo normal, o los golpes que se alcanzan a divisar bajo las mangas de la chaqueta reglamentaria del instituto. Pero hasta que no me vea acorralada no pienso decirle nada, porque él sería capaz de asesinar al maldito, y aunque ganas no me faltan, no quiero que el peso de un asesinato caiga sobre sus hombros, sin quitar del medio el hecho que quisiera ser yo misma quien tenga el placer de quitarle la vida al desgraciado.

Por ese tipo de situaciones es que ya pocas cosas me interesan, sólo quiero terminar mi educación lo más pronto posible y largarme de aquí a alguna universidad en Tokio, o mejor si puedo irme becada al extranjero, soy muy buena en dibujo y gimnasia, he hecho ganar varios galardones al instituto y hace poco envié una solicitud a una universidad de bellas artes en Francia, he estudiado el idioma y lo domino a la perfección, así que solo me queda esperar y ver qué me dicen, espero que sea positivo.

La distracción no resulta efectiva, y poco a poco el miedo se apodera de mi alma con cada paso que voy dando hacia aquella casa amarilla de exuberantes jardines, que quizá en otros tiempos más lejanos fue hermosa para mí, pero ahora es el símbolo infalible de un pasado y un presente oscuro, ahora solo cabía la certeza de que iba a ser utilizada de nuevo en cuanto pusiera pie en ella, cumpliendo cuanta fantasía sexual se pase por la mente retorcida de aquel cerdo repugnante.

Papá ¿Por qué me confiaste al cuidado de semejante víbora? Seguramente no sabías lo que este desgraciado haría conmigo, no te culpo, pero sólo te pido que me lleves pronto con ustedes, es lo único que te pido, por favor dile a Dios que envíe a alguien para que me quite de este lugar, por favor dile que si me quiere algo me libre de estar con ese hombre, que me mande lejos de aquí.

Abro la puerta, la casa está a oscuras, el chirrido que hace al deslizarse cada pulgada es escalofriante y lo sé bien, que eso jamás ha sido un buen augurio, puesto que avisa mi llegada al cerdo ese, entro, y mis pasos resuenan en la estancia, dejo mis zapatos, cuidando, previniendo, en otros tiempos pensaría que la casa está sola, pero ya me ha ocurrido varias veces y lo sé, éste hombre sale de las sombras y me ataca, se lanza como un perro hambriento a su débil presa.

Deslizo la puerta de mi dormitorio… bueno en realidad es el ático de la casa, desde que mis padres murieron, cerré la habitación que les había pertenecido bajo llave, para no encontrarme con recuerdos dolorosos, que lo único que acabarían haciendo sería herirme más, es como una especie de santuario donde nadie entraba desde ese día horrible.

La mía la ocuparon los nuevos dueños…

Así que me trasladé al único sitio disponible, y eso es todo.

Suelto un suspiro de alivio, he llegado a mi escondite, pero de un momento a otro siento una mano fuerte tomar mi brazo y adentrarme al cuarto con violencia, mientras estoy en el suelo, oigo como la puerta se cierra y veo delante mío a ese hombre con una navaja en las manos y una mirada asesina y llena de lascivia, instantáneamente me abrazo a mi misma y siento la familiar descarga de miedo quemar cada parte de mi cuerpo, tiemblo, y aunque luzco débil, se que aquel hombre va a hacerme algo peor que lo que ya me ha hecho, lo leo en su cara, lo leo en la forma frenética en la que se acerca a mí, lo sé porque cuando llegó hasta mí puso su navaja en contacto con mi cuello.

No se molesta en quitarme nada, va rasgando mi uniforme mientras desliza su mano libre por la piel que va dejando descubierta a la mala, me amordaza con un pañuelo de mano y al final luego de una lucha terrible en la que he ganado varios cortes en mis brazos y piernas y varios golpes además, el tipo se adentra en mi con fuerza y empieza con su ronda de cochinadas hasta bien entrada la noche, luego me deja tirada y se va sin decir palabra.

Me levanto adolorida y repaso con mis dedos mi fisonomía, una flor cortada de raíz antes de florecer si lo piensan, aunque, con la cara de bebé que tengo, perfectamente puedo decir que soy una porcelana rota, tanto afuera, como por dentro, y sin querer mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas, miro al techo y luego al espejo, donde veo una imagen desconocida.

Una mujer sin alma me devuelve la mirada…

Una mujer herida, destrozada, esa es la imagen que el espejo refleja, veo unos ojos jade sin vida y me pregunto, ¿Estaré expiando alguna culpa?, pero eso ya no importa, lo único real y tangible es el estado de humillación en el que estoy, me miro estando ausente, sin golpearme aun con la realidad de lo que viví, y me observo como si estuviera viendo a una persona distinta, sin lastima, sin compasión, estoy allí, con el uniforme destrozado producto de los cortes que el tipo me hizo con esa navaja, varios tajos en mi piel de paso, hay también golpes que seguramente mañana se verán reflejados en grandes contusiones, y para rematar, sin bragas y el sudor de las partes descubiertas de mi cuerpo se mezcla con la saliva y el semen que ese hombre se ha atrevido a dejar sobre mi cuerpo.

Me quiebro.

Sin querer caigo de rodillas y las lágrimas que ya no puedo retener se resbalan copiosamente por la piel de mi rostro y grito, por primera vez en todos estos años grito… grito desesperada mirando a lo alto, clamando en mi interior por algo de justicia, por algo de bondad.

Dios por favor si en algo te he ofendido házmelo saber, pero si no lo he hecho te suplico que me envíes algo, alguien lo que sea, lo que sea es mejor que estar aquí, por favor sácame de este infierno… - susurro ahogada en mis propios sollozos.

Y me derrumbo sobre la alfombra manchada de mi habitación, sollozando, revolcándome entre el dolor y la agonía, sabiendo que nadie me escucharía, sabiendo que mañana sería igual, deseando morir hoy más que nunca, sintiéndome de pronto más percudida, más utilizada que antes.

El sueño que me ataca esa noche es denso, como una premonición, veo dos figuras, una de ellas alta de hombros anchos, parece ser un hombre y otra a su lado más baja y más estilizada, de su cabeza salen rizos que bailan al son del viento, una mujer sin lugar a dudas, dos colores, ámbar y amatista, dos báculos y dos pares de alas, un árbol de cerezo a sus espaldas, en un momento extienden sus brazos hacia mí y…

Me despierto asustada.

¿Qué había sido eso?, coloco una mano sobre mi pecho y siento el familiar latido desbocado de mi corazón, me levanto del suelo igual de sucia que ayer y miro la hora, eran las 4:30 de la mañana, vaya hora extraña para levantarme, me dirijo al baño de mi habitación y luego de cerciorarme que estaba cerrado, abro la llave de la ducha sintiendo como con cada gota de agua que recorre mi figura se van cayendo las manchas del ultraje de la noche anterior, miro al techo mientras me jabono y pienso en el sueño extraño que tuve, ojalá sea el indicio de algo bueno, las pocas veces que sueño con algo, se cumple.

Sin pensar en lo que hago, me envuelvo en la toalla y abro la puerta para salir a mi cuarto, pero lo que veo en mi cama no me gusta, ahí está ese desgraciado totalmente desnudo haciéndome una seña para que fuera con él, niego y me entro de nuevo en el baño, sintiendo como todo se derrumba de nuevo al ver que él interfiere y pone su pie para que la puerta no se cierre, me agarra del brazo e intenta sacarme de allí, yo grito y pido ayuda, pero los vecinos ya están acostumbrados a ello y sé que nadie vendrá a ayudarme.

Eriol…

¿Dónde estás cuando te necesito?

Mamá… papá… hermano, lo que sea por favor no más, no lo soportaré…

Hoy no está su esposa en la casa, así que quiere abusar de mi antes de ir al instituto, por más que lloro y pataleo, lo único que consigo es que me dé un fuerte bofetón cuando logra sacarme a las malas del baño, y siento como la sangre cálida sale de mi boca y empapa mi rostro, caigo en el piso y me veo despojada de mi toalla, al tiempo que siento su miembro entrar rudamente en mi mientras muerde mis pechos y me golpea en la cara.

No más… no lo soporto… voy perdiendo la conciencia de todo y de repente todo se vuelve oscuro.

Despierto alrededor de una hora después, son las 6:10 am. Me levanto, me doy otra ducha más corta y me visto en el baño, cuando me veo al espejo, cubro los cardenales del rostro con maquillaje, me vendo los brazos en los lugares donde están los cortes, poniéndome mis guantes negros hasta el codo para cubrir las vendas y veo la puerta del baño con algo semejante al horror, miro la ventana, que tiene cerca una rama de un árbol, y salto a ella, dejé mi mochila en el casillero, así que no me preocupo por ingresar de nuevo en la habitación, me bajo del árbol y camino de nuevo a la escuela, recorriendo el camino oscuro y polvoriento que me aleja de ese infierno, al menos por unas horas.

Señor… ¿Hay algo más que deba expiar?...

Ya no pido que me saques de allí, solo pido que me des las fuerzas necesarias para matarlo yo misma.

Ser buena no lleva a nada, sólo me está trayendo sufrimiento, lo voy a matar, eso es seguro.

Llego a la escuela mucho más temprano de lo acostumbrado, pero ¿Que importa? Mejor para mí me digo, y me siento a esperar a que por fortuna alguien llegue, diez minutos después percibo movimiento afuera y escucho un par de voces desconocidas discutir en el pasillo

- Pero… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – parecía preguntar con una voz fría un chico.

- Eso mismo te pregunto, creí que tu jefe no consideraba necesario enviarte, ¡Sólo interfieres en mi trabajo! – una voz dulce de chica se defendió inmediatamente.

- ¡Sabes muy bien que Kurogane-sama no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados!

- ¡Ni tampoco Fay-sama!

- Ehhh disculpen, ¿Podrían dejar esa pelea para después? Son muy escandalosos – intervine yo desde el salón, sin siquiera en molestarme en ir a ver quienes estaban armando semejante barullo.

- ¿Ves? Por eso te dije que te fueras – dijo suavemente el chico.

- Ni loca, éste trabajo ya es mío.

Las voces se alejan por el pasillo, y con ello siento otra vez el silencio pesado y denso llenar el lugar, recargo mi cabeza contra mis brazos y espero de nuevo sola.

Sola como en el hueco más terrible…

_Flash Back_

- "Sakura…"- si así me llamo… la voz del pervertido ha sonado.

- "¿Qué significa?" – una versión chibi mía se asoma, mostrando unos enormes ojos verdes, en esa época brillaban, pero creo que eso ya no está.

- "Flor de cerezo…" - contesta la voz de mi padre, sonriendo con afabilidad, como solo el sabia hacerlo.

- "Que hermoso nombre…" - volvió a decir el abusador, la versión chibi mía se apegaba a la pierna de mi padre como si no hubiera un mañana, si, era el día que lo conocí, yo tenía 5 años y desde ese día supe que ese hombre me dañaría más que ninguno…

_Fin Flash Back_

Me despierto de aquel recuerdo lejano y lo primero que veo son los ojos curiosos de Eriol y su prima Mei Ling, mi otra amiga, es una chica muy abierta y muy escandalosa, aunque igual de perspicaz que mi amigo, me sonríen y me saludan, pero dentro de mi oscuridad ya no quedan sonrisas, así que correspondo al gesto con una inclinación de cabeza, mirando hacia el frente, el profesor Terada ha llegado.

- Buenos días muchachos.

- Buenos días respondemos a coro todos los de curso poniéndonos de pie para saludar y luego tomando asiento.

- El día de hoy se vinculan a la escuela dos nuevos estudiantes.

Y antes de que lo supiera, ámbar y amatista se sitúan frente a mis ojos, el sueño, se había hecho realidad, las personas que vi en mi sueño estaban ahí, un chico y una chica, ambos de porte serio y elegante, y por si fuera poco mi mirada se cruzo con la de él.

Mi mundo pareció hallar el mismo centro del universo, era simplemente…

Espectacular, siendo el dueño de los ojos más hermosos que hubiera visto en mi vida y mi corazón pareció detenerse por unos segundos al sentir su mirada dulce y penetrante observarme, como si con ello hubiera desnudado hasta el último rincón de mi alma.

- … Preséntense por favor – la chica dio un paso adelante, hizo una reverencia y sonrió.

- Mi nombre es Daidouji Tomoyo y vengo de Tokio, es un placer, espero que nos llevemos bien – y luego el poseedor de la cara más preciosa de la Tierra dio un paso y miró al salón con un aire de suficiencia un poco sorprendida.

- Li Syaoran, provengo de Hong Kong, un gusto – me miro y yo desvié mi mirada, el dolor volvía a hacerme su presa.

¿Cómo podía mirarme? Los hombres son mi miedo más terrible, no los soporto por más cari bonitos que sean. Entonces, él volteo a ver a su compañera y ella hizo lo mismo luego de dirigirme una rápida mirada, ambos se miraron por una fracción de segundo con algo parecido al reto y a la preocupación.

- Daidouji-san, tu puesto está al lado de Kinomoto-san y Li-kun, tu puesto está detrás de ella, Kinomoto-san por favor alce la mano para indicarles – alcé mi mano de forma desganada, y los dos nuevos se sentaron rápidamente en sus lugares.

- Mucho gusto Kinomoto-san, soy Tomoyo – dijo la chica, parece amigable, pero yo no me fio de nadie.

- Hola… - miro con cautela a mi interlocutora

- Y éste que viene conmigo es Syaoran – el chico de ojos ambarinos se limitó a mirarme con la mirada un poco desorbitada y levantar una mano en señal de saludo, me pongo nerviosa ¿Por qué? Ni yo misma puedo responder esa pregunta, lo único que sé es que es una mezcla entre felicidad y miedo, no quiero que me hable, pero tampoco lo quiero lejos, y aun así desconfío, porque no quiero quebrarme más de lo que ya estoy.

- Hola… - vuelvo a contestar y me volteo a mirar la pizarra.

Definitivamente este día sería raro y agotador…

_**Continuará…**_


	2. SHINIGAMI

**Como lo he prometido, las actualizaciones son menos espaciadas porque solo es la edicion de los capitulos que ya había escrito, sin embargo creo conveniente que aquellos que ya hayan leido la historia vuelvan a hacerlo porque he agregado algo informacion en cada uno de los capitulos que resultará util para el desarrollo de la historia. A partir de acá los capítulos estarán especialmente modificados en muchas situaciones.**

**Sin tener nada mas en el tintero, gracias por leer este monstruito.**

**CHAPITRE 2:** "Shinigami"

_"Y te encontraré deshecha, agonizante, envuelta en la oscuridad, que volveré luz el día en que logre hacerte partir…"_

_Ante los ojos de él…_

Un día normal en una escuela normal, mañana será un día de rutina me digo y es que ésta vida humana es bastante aburrida, no sé por qué gastan tanto tiempo estudiando, son absurdos, yo puedo hacerlo, una y otra vez, porque mi vida va hasta el final de los tiempos, he visto tantas cosas que poco es en verdad lo que puede sorprenderme.

Me acuesto en la cama doble que he dispuesto como único mueble, mirando al techo de la habitación que me corresponde en apartamento en el que me hospedo mientras el sueño me llena lentamente, recordando, armando en mi mente el rompecabezas que es mi existencia.

Humano alguna vez.

Hoy un ser conservado tras una muerte sangrienta, no fantasma, no espíritu, algo que trasciende más allá y cumple deberes un poco superiores.

Sin embargo inalterado, con los mismos deseos que tenía antes de morir.

- Li Syaoran… - musito mi nombre una y otra vez para que no se me olvide la pronunciación japonesa – número de identificación 00xx4267 nacido en Hong Kong el 13 de julio de 1990.

Debo recordar muy bien mi información personal, porque al ser una criatura sobrenatural debo tener cuidado con que no haya alguna falencia en los documentos que he creado para registrarme, para no despertar sospechas, evitar que la policía se me venga detrás y que luego cuando regrese a la oficina mi jefe me ponga un memorando y me envíe una temporada sustancialmente larga al infierno para castigar mi descuido.

Sólo recordar la única temporada que he pasado allí me hace tener escalofríos.

Suspiro y miro el báculo dorado que se halla recostado contra la pared, justo al lado de la esfera que contiene la espada con la que corto las cabezas de las personas que cometen pecados imperdonables y deben ser enviadas directamente al abismo.

Ese báculo y esa espada, son en este momento la única prueba irrefutable de lo que soy: un Shinigami, un ángel de la vida o de la muerte, dependiendo del papel que me envían a desempeñar. Un ser que ya ha muerto y por razones extrañas no es enviado a ninguno de los tres lugares destinados a las almas después de la muerte.

Supuestamente somos espíritus con un fuerte sentido de justicia, con una vida injusta de la que quedaron asuntos pendientes por resolver.

O esas son las conjeturas que hago de las conversaciones que tenido con otros de mi clase.

Y en este momento cumplo con el trabajo que mi jefe me ha encomendado.

Kurogane-sama, es uno de los delegados para repartir oficios a los Shinigami como yo, sin embargo aunque la mayoría del tiempo escupe las cosas directo en la cara, esta vez no me dicho siquiera la razón de haberme enviado.

Por lo que no tengo ni la menor idea, de qué diablos debo hacer en éste lugar.

Aun así, no se me borra de la cabeza la sonrisa socarrona de la bestia de mi jefe cuando me envió por estos lugares, sin dirección ni explicación, alegando que ya sabría qué hacer cuando llegara.

Suspiro dándome vuelta en la cama, sabiendo que ese tipo es la cosa más rara que he llegado y llegaré a conocer, porque aunque en apariencia es aterrador, cuando se le conoce bien es confiable, aunque no puede dejar de lado esa parte algo tonta de su personalidad en la que parece un niño y que aflora cada vez que llega un comunicado de la oficina del lado, con la que siempre vive de pelea y cuyo jefe Fay-sama es el detonante para sacarla en su máximo esplendor.

Fay-sama es un tipo rubio de sonrisa un poco tonta que vive jodiendo a mi jefe poniéndole apoditos un tanto afeminados, sólo por darse el placer de verlo fuera de quicio, y es que Kurogane-sama le grita de una forma realmente graciosa y hace caras que nos ponen a reír a todos los que de casualidad vemos sus peleas. A veces me pregunto, si Fay-sama fuera mujer, ¿Él y Kurogane-sama se hubieran casado? O tal vez, ¿Será que tuvieron algún tipo de relación cuando estuvieron vivos?, porque hombres y todo se aprecian mucho, aunque mi jefe no lo reconozca y además las escenitas que arman son dignas de un matrimonio feliz.

Por mi parte, tengo una amiga que trabaja en la oficina de Fay-sama, en este momento la recuerdo, porque su risita suave me saca de mis pensamientos y me hace sonreír, seguramente ella lo habrá visto todo de mi vivida imaginación. Sea donde quiera que esté.

- "_Está genial Syaoran"_ – su voz suave resuena en mi cabeza.

Ella es una chica de cabellos oscuros hasta la cintura y ojos amatista, se llama Tomoyo, y aunque seamos rivales en el trabajo, por eso de las competencias de jefes, Tomoyo-chan siempre me hace compañía y sé que me quiere al igual que yo a ella, es como una hermanita muy tierna y bastante comprensiva, en la que deposito casi toda mi confianza.

Eso, porque no he podido contarle con pelos y señales la totalidad de mi pasado.

Aunque supongo que hoy se lo haré saber.

Se lo merece, y es una buena compensación en respuesta al trato que hicimos hace unos cuantos años, en el que es un hecho que una vez gano yo un trabajo para Kurogane-sama y a la siguiente misión ella gana uno para Fay-sama, nos ha funcionado muy bien y no tenemos que pelear por el trabajo.

- He estado ejerciendo este trabajo desde que morí, y eso hará varios años.

- "_¿Te vas a dignar a mostrarme al fin tu sombrío pasado_?" – suelta medio en broma

- Si.

- "_¿Por qué?"_ – pregunta después de un pasmado silencio.

- Porque si.

Dejo que las imágenes fluyan desde lo más recóndito de mi memoria, teniendo unida siempre mi mente a la de Tomoyo.

- Me mataron en la Yāpiàn Zhànzhēng o como se diría, la primera guerra del opio, eso por el año de 1840, la vida siempre fue algo injusta conmigo y por eso estoy en estos lugares, es algo así como una compensación a la asquerosa vida que tuve…

_**Flash Back**_

Yo era un chico de la calle, si, de esos que tienen que robar para poder mantenerse, pálido, delgaducho, enclenque, y por eso muchos de los señores de las casas donde intentaba trabajar se aprovechaban de mí, no en el sentido morboso y carnal de la palabra, pero el abuso era por parte económica, y trabajaba hasta 20 horas por día para ganarme así fuera un pedazo de pan duro para comer, la situación no daba para más, y como yo estaba solo, pues debía contentarme con eso nada más.

Mi padre nunca me reconoció, y conste que era uno de los hombres más poderosos de la China de esa época, el problemita con mi nacimiento estuvo en lo siguiente: soy producto de un incesto.

_**Pausa Flash back**_

- "_¿Un incesto dices?"_ – la nota histérica de la voz de Tomoyo no se me pasó por alto y me dio algo de vergüenza esa parte en particular de mi pasado, conociendo ya lo que tenía que ver esa palabra en el propio pasado de ella.

- Si. Huh, es un milagro que no haya salido con una mutación extraña, imagínate un monstruo baboso en mi lugar, o un Syaoran de tres cabezas – su risa so demoró en estallar, amenizando el ambiente.

- "_Jejejeje no seas ridículo"_

_- _Uuuuu ven Tomoyo-chan, te observaré con mis seis pares de ojos uuuuu, vamos a ser más eficientes.

_- "Jajajajajaja no sigas, me estás matando" - _yo también me reí ante la ironía que suponía dicha frase.

- Bueno, prosigo, y esta vez no me interrumpas - Tomoyo no dijo nada y se quedó callada al instante aun divertida por mi broma, olvidando la gravedad de la cosa esa del incesto.

_**Sigue Flash back**_

Mi padre se acostó con su hermana menor por pura y física lascivia por parte de ambos y de esa unión me tuvieron a mí, la vergüenza para ambos fue insuperable y loco de ira, en cuanto ella me dio a luz, mi padre nos tiró a la calle sin un yuan para vivir, por eso ella me despreciaba, pero en el fondo no me dejaba morir porque para mi suerte y desgracia soy el retrato vivo de mi padre.

Desde que tengo memoria, recuerdo que todas las noches la escuchaba llorar y cuando me hice un poco mayor, de día me pegaba hasta tal punto que quedaba inconsciente, por lo que me adiestré en el arte de robar o pedir limosna en la calle, porque sabía que si le llevaba comida no me maltrataba tanto y podía dormir tranquilamente en mi esquina de suelo totalmente opuesta al jergón donde ella pasaba sus horas. Sin embargo había días en los que no podía, y esas noches me molía a palos dejándome tirado en el suelo mientras ella se acostaba en el único jergón que había en la choza improvisada que llamábamos casa.

Hasta la noche en que cumplí 6 años de edad, en la que el hilo de su resistencia pareció romperse y sin más se fue y me dejó tirado en aquel sucio callejón.

En cuanto me fijé en su ausencia seguí su aroma, extraña y todo, esa mujer que era mi madre tenía un olor muy agradable e inolvidable, fácil de reconocer, y cuando la encontré me aferré a la manga de su camisa, pero en el instante en que la toqué, me cruzó la cara y le pidió auxilio a uno de los siervos del castillo de mi padre, el hombre por supuesto la reconoció y la llevó hasta una carroza muy lujosa en la que alcancé a ver a un hombre de cabellos castaños como los míos y ojos ambarinos que por eso nada más se diferenciaba de mi madre, su cara era una versión masculina de la de ella, con su rictus severo y despiadado y su piel blanca como la nieve.

Ordenó que a ella la entraran al carruaje y luego me señaló a mí, de inmediato los siervos que iban escoltándolo me golpearon hasta dejarme medio muerto tirado frente a las aceras del palacio, y ahí fue donde tomé la resolución de cuidarme por mi mismo.

Según supe después, mi padre volvió a aceptarla, ambos siguieron con sus sesiones de lujuria, obviamente con sus notorias consecuencias y mi madre volvió a quedar en embarazo al haber pasado 10 años desde la noche en que me dejó tirado en la calle, tuvo 4 chiquillas que abandonó en la calle metidas entre un cesto, y por cuestiones de la vida, no sé si Dios me asignó para cuidarlas, yo las encontré y supe al instante que eran mis hermanas, supuse que no tenían nombre, conociendo a mi madre era lo mínimo que debía esperar por parte de ella y de su "amante-hermano", así que les coloqué uno, algo parecido a lo que yo había hecho con el mío propio: Xiao Lang.

Los nombres que les puse fueron Xie Fa, Fuu Tie, Fan Len y Fei Mei, cada una era preciosa, cabe aclarar que no lo digo porque hayan sido mis hermanitas sino que de verdad para mis ojos eran muy bonitas y se parecían a mí en el color del cabello, lástima que los cinco proviniéramos de una relación tan vergonzosa, aunque no importaba, como nadie más que ellos y yo estábamos al tanto y sabía que ellos no abrirían la boca, pues yo no les diría nada a mis pequeñas cuando crecieran, decidí que lo mejor sería encontrar una posada o al menos alguien que me ayudara a amamantarlas mientras crecían por aquello de que yo era hombre y no podía.

Entonces recordé a una chica muy hermosa que había conocido en una de las posadas de mala muerte que solía frecuentar, eso porque para mí jodida suerte era el único lugar donde podía pasar una noche sin que me cobraran mucho, así eso significara estar entre prostitutas, drogadictos y traquetos, sé que no era el mejor lugar para estar y menos teniendo a aquellas niñas, pero no podía hacer nada.

La joven sabía que algunas veces me drogaba porque tenía que desahogarme en algo y para desgracia mía fue esa porquería lo único que encontré medio decente para bajar las cosas que me pasaban, me miraba con reprobación desde la profundidad de unos ojos jade, unos ojos que creo que nunca más volveré a ver, su largo cabello castaño cobrizo jugaba con el color de su piel algo bronceada y tenía una cara de bebé que la hacía verse mucho menor de lo que en realidad era.

Se llamaba Ying Fa y también era huérfana, como yo, en cuanto a su edad se acercaba a los 17 y ya había dado a luz un hijo, producto de una violación por parte del dueño de la posada, sin embargo, a pesar de eso, era una total despistada y cuando sonreía hacia brillar el sol para mí.

¿Qué si me gustaba?

¿Acaso no es obvio?

Por supuesto que me gustaba, Ying Fa era mi única aliada en ese lugar, la única que se preocupaba por lo que pudiera ocurrirme, así que cuando me vio llegar con el cesto en mis manos se alarmó bastante y se colgó a uno de mis brazos guiándome a su habitación, por si lo que tenía ahí dentro era algo peligroso.

- ¿Qué es eso Xiao Lang? – recuerdo que me preguntó con su voz dulce cargada de angustia.

- Esto Ying Fa son mis hermanas. – su cara mostró una confusión encantadora.

- Pero pensé que no tenías familia.

- Yo también lo creí, pero las vi tiradas en la acera de la casa de "mis padres" y me las traje, así que supongo que al igual que yo son hijas de esos dos hermanos lujuriosos.

- Déjame ver – quitó la cobija de encima y al ver a las cuatro niñas, sus ojos se iluminaron y me miró con una sonrisa, provocando en mí la ya tan familiar sensación de tener encendido el rostro y botar vapor por las orejas, es que… ¡era tan hermosa! Y su sonrisa para mí era lo mejor del mundo, lo juro, tenía unas ganas inmensas de besarla, pero me daba miedo y para colmo y para aumentar mi atolondramiento me tomó de la mano, aumentando de manera alarmante el calor ya existente en mi pobre rostro haciéndome pensar que me iba a desmayar por falta de sangre en el resto de mi cuerpo – Xiao Lang ¡son preciosas!

- S… si – "No más que tu" pensé de inmediato y luego abochornado negué fuertemente con la cabeza.

- Hoe… ¿Qué te pasa?

- N… nada… Ying… ¿podrías amamantarlas junto a tu hijo?

- ¡Por supuesto! – otra vez su sonrisa, pero de un momento a otro se puso seria y me miró a los ojos, era hipnotizante lo sé, y también que la necesitaba más que la porquería que consumía para dejar mi dolor de lado – Como me gustaría… que Liang hubiera sido tu hijo…

- ¿Eh?

Y sin previo aviso acercó su rostro al mío y selló mis labios con los suyos.

Ese fue el comienzo de una noche apasionada en la que nuestros cuerpos se dirían lo mucho que nos amábamos, pensamos en dejar a los chiquillos dormidos y para ello, mientras Ying los amamantaba, nos dábamos besos fugaces y dulces que nada tenían que ver con el deseo carnal que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

Cuando todos los bebés se vieron satisfechos, los dejamos durmiendo en la cuna improvisada que era el canasto en el que estaban mis cuatro pequeñas y entre besos fogosos y tropezones nos dejamos caer en el jergón que había al lado y que hacía de veces de cama, nos quitamos la ropa casi con desesperación y acariciándola me hundí en su suave cuerpo de una sola embestida, estaba apretada, como si fuera su primera vez, y es que lo parecía, porque sólo una vez pudo abusar ese hombre de ella, porque cada vez que se le acercaba yo me hacía en medio y no permitía que la tocara.

Y allí estaba ella con sus hermosos ojos verdes nublados de placer, ella, la niña, la madre, la amiga… pero sobre todo y ahora, mi amante, no la dejaría ir, eso era seguro, sus manos temblorosas se aferraron a mi cuello cuando la danza de nuestros cuerpos comenzó a tomar fuerza y mi oído recreaba la suave música de sus gemidos armonizando con los míos.

Nuestros cuerpos encajaban bastante bien y en todo momento oía su corazón desbocado latiendo por mí, porque me amaba. Porque sentía la misma dicha que yo al saberse correspondida, las cosas fueron desapareciendo de su lugar y cuando todo se estaba volviendo blanco la sentí arquearse contra mí y emitir un fuerte grito de placer al tiempo que mi cuerpo se estremecía y me derramaba en ella al llegar al clímax.

Caí sobre su cuerpo como un peso muerto mientras ambos recuperábamos el aliento, nos miramos y nos besamos empezando de nuevo aquel juego apasionado que duraría toda la noche.

Pasaron los meses y las niñas ya iban a cumplir un año, Ying Fa y Liang las habían acogido como si fueran de su familia, y pensándolo bien eso éramos, una familia, pobres y algo desafortunados, pero estando juntos felices. Ella y yo asumíamos una relación parecida al matrimonio y manteníamos una fidelidad extraordinaria, producto del amor vivo que nos teníamos.

Las noches seguían siendo apasionadas, aunque los encuentros eran más cortos, porque los niños podían despertarse.

Así pasó medio año más en el que vimos los primeros pasos y las primeras palabras de nuestra horda de pequeños diablillos.

Ella dejó de amamantarlos y después de eso, de un tiempo para allá, ella se estaba poniendo endiabladamente hermosa y cada vez que me miraba sus ojos parecían brillar más de la cuenta, tonto de mí no haberme percatado de lo que le sucedía antes… tal vez hubiera evitado lo que ocurrió la última noche de su vida… la noche en que tuve que huir con los 5 pequeños y ponerlos bajo la custodia de un orfanato en el centro de Hong Kong.

Era una noche lluviosa, ella y yo estábamos sentados en la puerta de la posada, agarrados de las manos, ella recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y me oculto sus hermosos ojos jade mientras me hablaba.

- Xiao Lang…

- Dime.

- Yo… tengo que decirte algo…

- ¿Qué es? – puso una de mis manos en su vientre, yo la miré confundido y sus ojos antes que su boca me dieron la respuesta anhelada, que esa noche me haría feliz y desdichado a la vez.

- Seremos padres… tu y yo… - dijo rozando mis labios con cada palabra que emitía y yo sentí que el mundo había dejado de girar sólo para darme esa extraordinaria noticia.

Pero no todo puede ser color de rosa y eso lo aprendí a golpes, mi vida siempre fue un asco y cuando sentí que tocaba el cielo con ambas manos, la caída hasta el suelo fue rápida y seca, lo suficientemente dolorosa como para dejar a alguien sumergido en la locura.

Me arrebataron a Ying Fa de las manos y el dueño de la posada la arrojó a la cocina de la deshabitada hospedería, donde la despojó de sus ropas y comenzó a violarla, intenté detenerlo, pero sus hijos me detuvieron y me amarraron a una columna, obligándome a ver como la ultrajaban, por más que gritaba y maldecía, solo podía limitarme a mirar con impotencia como destrozaban a mi mujer, mientras se la turnaban entre prolongados y asquerosos gritos guturales de placer.

Miraba su rostro angustiado, queriendo transmitir un consuelo que no tenía en ese momento, esperando a que terminaran y la dejaran, por eso, cuando pensé que no podía ser peor y que su hambre ya había sido satisfecha, me destrocé cuando comenzaron a mutilarla, en medio de risas diabólicas.

Le enterraban cuchillos en su cuerpo, más que todo en el vientre, mientras ella lloraba y suplicaba y extendía una de de sus manos al lugar donde yo me encontraba gritando loco de dolor.

Y entonces cuando ya íbamos a llegar al límite, el tiempo se volvió lento y ella me sonrió cuando vio que el cuchillo se dirigía a su garganta.

- Xiao… Lang… - dijo con voz estrangulada.

- ¡Ying!, ¡Ying! – gritaba yo desesperado, en un suspiro soltó sus últimas palabras hacia mí, aquellas que me han calado hasta el infinito y que no he podido olvidar.

- Recuerda… que te amé mucho… - y sin más el hombre la degolló, soltándola de su sucio abrazo, y arrojando el cuerpo convulsionante y aún cálido de ella a mí, sólo para darse el placer de ver el terror pintado en mi rostro, mientras la sangre caía sobre mi cuerpo y en el piso sin que yo pudiera hacer ya nada para detenerlo.

Me soltaron cuando vieron que ella ya no respondería y me quedé quieto aferrándola a mí, llorando por primera vez al sentir el peso brutal de mi realidad caerme como un ladrillo, toqué su rostro y cerré sus ojos apagados, le di un último beso en los labios fríos y la recosté contra la pared de la posada, yendo por los pequeños, que si no eran sacados de allí sufrirían un destino peor que el de mi amadísima Ying Fa y el de mi pequeño hijo.

Los envolví en una manta y los saqué a la lluvia dormidos, llorando, desgarrado por la pena. Liang y Xie Fa se despertaron y extendieron sus manitas regordetas hacia mi rostro desfigurado.

- Da…

- Da… da… dada…

Las palabras balbuceantes para referirse a mí como papá, me produjeron otra herida aun más honda, y los sujeté con fuerza contra mi pecho, corriendo como loco por las calles oscuras.

Me dirigí a un orfanato en el centro de Hong Kong para dejarlos bajo la custodia de alguien más competente que yo, porque me negaba rotundamente a hundirlos en el lodazal en el que yo estaba ya metido hasta la garganta.

- ¡Dada!

- ¿Dada?

La desesperación tomó presa de la cara de los chiquillos que intuyeron bien que esta sería nuestra despedida. Niños extraños, siempre tuvieron una intuicion absurda, parecían adultos encerrados en cuerpos de niños, para nada parecidos a las otras tres chiquillas que ni se daban por enteradas de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

- Lo siento. No puedo dejarlos conmigo - los ojos de los bebés se cristalizaron, como si entendieran palabra a palabra lo que les había dicho.

- ¡Dada!, ¡Dada! – Xie Fa extendía sus bracitos hacia mí mientras Liang lloraba.

- Adiós. Quiero que sean felices, no espero menos de ustedes, los amo y Ying Fa también les diría lo mismo si estuviera conmigo. Necesito que conserven ese sentimiento en sus corazones, porque sé que no nos recordarán cuando crezcan.

Los vi por última vez en los brazos de una mujer gorda de cara amable, le di un beso a cada uno y salí de allí para rescatar el cuerpo de mi amada, partido en mil pedazos dentro de mi piel al escuchar los gritos angustiados de los bebés que formaban la otra parte de mi alma que no estaba en Ying fa.

El cuerpo de Ying había sido botado al callejón oscuro que quedaba detrás de la posada, yo lo recogí, le puse un trapo en la herida del cuello y la enterré en una cloaca que había cerca de allí, puse una piedra sin inscripción alguna y antes de partir para siempre deposité un beso sobre aquella triste tumba, donde había enterrado a la vida misma.

Me anoté entre la gente que iba a luchar en la guerra del opio por allá en Cantón, y allí conocí a un hombre que me recordaba mucho al violador, para peor suerte, me asignaron dormir a su lado y obviamente en la lucha también, el tipo era un traidor, y para salvar su vida me apuñalo por la espalda y se vendió a los británicos.

El traidor me dejó tirado, descubrí que fue uno de los que mataron a mi Ying Fa y me prometí que tomaría venganza de él algún día después de la muerte, mi espíritu no descansaría. Los buques de los británicos arrasaban con las filas de los que combatíamos, no tenían piedad con aquellos que habíamos caído en batalla y recuerdo que lo último que vi fue la bayoneta calada en uno de los rifles de algún soldado que se clavo en mi pecho y luego vino la oscuridad…

_**Fin Flash back**_

Abro los ojos, que noche tan densa me digo, la mente de Tomoyo pasmada y todo parece estar de acuerdo conmigo, intentando asimilar los recuerdos que puse en su mente de la vida que en vano trato de olvidar, suspiro, sabiendo que las cicatrices perduran y más que la muerte que me dio ese maldito violador, tengo aun plasmado en mi cerebro el tormento por el que hizo pasar a Ying Fa y luego el final absurdo que dio a la única persona que era mi todo frente a mis propios ojos.

Eso parece resonar en la mente de Tomoyo que se espabila y hace el primer comentario.

- "_Vaya… que cosa tan triste, haces que mi vida sea un cuento de hadas al lado de la tuya"_

- No seas tonta – replico con voz ronca, es el pasado.

- "_Estás herido"_

- Un poco.

- "_¿No quieres discutirlo?"_

- No, por favor.

- "_Está bien, te dejaré en paz entonces"_

Sentí cuando se desconectó de mi mente, así que me puse en pie y apagué la alarma del despertador que sonaba hacía un minuto de una forma infernalmente ruidosa.

Me baño, y mientras me coloco el uniforme reglamentario de la escuela a la que debo ingresar, pienso en ella y una rabia sorda corroe mis venas, pero al instante me asalta una duda: Ying Fa murió esa terrible noche, pero su alma no fue a la oficina de Shinigami, ni tampoco está en el cielo o en el infierno, supongo que habrá reencarnado, sólo espero que no sufra y que sea con quien esté, sea feliz, aunque no dejo de sentir una dolorosa punzada en el pecho, pensando que estará en los brazos de otro y no en los míos y que en esta vida no nos volveremos a ver.

Salgo despacio del edificio y a lo lejos veo a una chica cruzar la esquina y perderse entre la multitud.

Extraño, tenía el cabello castaño cobrizo, aunque corto, y me hizo recordar de inmediato el aspecto de Ying Fa haciendo que el dolor de esa punzada de celos se viera multiplicado por 4.

Decido dejar de lado esa tormenta de sentimientos cuando me veo parado frente al edificio blanco de la preparatoria, suspiro levemente y siento como un centenar de miradas se clavan en mi anatomía, arrancando comentarios soeces de chicas regaladas y suspiros escandalosos, de otras algo más reservadas.

Tragando plomo continúo, que horror ya había empezado otra vez la rutina y yo no podía hacer nada para detenerla, apresuré mi paso y entré al edificio, subiendo al tercer piso que era donde se supone que estaba mi nuevo salón de clases.

A lo lejos veo una larga cabellera oscura ondearse con gracia mientras su dueña caminaba distraída por el pasillo, Tomoyo sin lugar a dudas, me acerco a ella y la tomo tal vez con algo de fuerza por el brazo, pero que importa, amanecí irritado y ella últimamente me estaba haciendo los turnos imposibles.

Tomando en cuenta que la información que había compartido con ella aún estaba muy fresca y no quería enfrentarla.

- Pero… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – le pregunto con la voz más fría que poseo.

- Eso mismo te pregunto, creí que tu jefe no consideraba necesario enviarte. ¡Sólo interfieres en mi trabajo! –se defiende inmediatamente mi amiga con aire angustiado.

- ¡Sabes muy bien que Kurogane-sama no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados!

- ¡Ni tampoco Fay-sama!

- Ehhh disculpen, ¿Podrían dejar esa pelea para después? Son muy escandalosos –la voz suave y fría de una chica se escucha desde adentro del salón.

- ¿Ves? Por eso te dije que te fueras – la reprendo suavemente mientras nos alejamos del lugar.

- Ni loca, este trabajo ya es mío.

- ¿Por qué me estas quitando mi turno Tomoyo? Últimamente te empeñas mucho en hacerme las cosas difíciles.

- Porque es un encargo especial de mi jefe, ya ves Fay-sama es muy perspicaz y se dio cuenta de nuestro trato.

No pudimos seguir discutiendo porque nos vimos frente a la puerta de la sala de profesores, me adelanto y toco la puerta con discreción, una señora mayor me abre y nos mira a Tomoyo y a mí como si hubiera visto un par de fantasmas, entonces un hombre se asoma por encima de ella y con un gesto amable nos indica que lo sigamos al salón de clases, al parecer ese es el jefe de grupo, entra en el salón, les dice algo a sus alumnos que se han puesto de pie para saludar y luego sale por nosotros.

El profesor es un tipo alto de unos 25 años, se apellida Terada y se ve buena gente, nos hace seguir a Tomoyo y a mí con una sonrisa y nos presenta frente a todo el curso, un olor familiar me aletarga por algunos momentos, el olor de una persona que conocí en vida, de una mujer… una risa tranquila se viene a mis oídos junto con aquel _"Xiao Lang"_ tan familiar, las noches de pasión que vivimos y la crianza de mis hermanas junto a ella.

Y hay algo que mis ojos divisan en aquel salón de clases, unas esmeraldas, unos ojos verdes como el jade, pero carentes de brillo, como una joya que no ha sido trabajada y pulida, ¿será que la dueña de esos impresionantes ojos no desea vivir más?, un deja vú se forma con impresionante velocidad en mi mente y al instante se me viene la imagen de Ying Fa a la cabeza.

- … Preséntense por favor – oigo decir al profesor, Tomoyo se adelanta y da un paso adelante, hace una reverencia formal y sonríe.

- Mi nombre es Daidouji Tomoyo y vengo de Tokio, es un placer, espero que nos llevemos bien – cuando ella termina, yo también doy un paso hacia adelante y miro a todo el curso.

- Li Syaoran, provengo de Hong Kong, un gusto – me quedo mirando a la ojiverde que captó mi atención y trato de indagar en su mirada lo que le sucede, si tan solo no fuera tan parecida a Ying Fa se me haría muy fácil hacerlo, pero ahora me siento como un mocoso torpe y enamoradizo, como cuando ella me miraba y me sonreía de noche mientras mis hermanas dormían y luego me besaba, al parecer mi estomago recuerda muy bien eso, ya que la misma sensación de tener algo moviéndose dentro que sentía con ella me acribilla en este momento, pero eso termina pronto, porque de un momento a otro la chica desvía la mirada y la entierra en el escritorio ligeramente sonrojada.

Cuando salgo de mi letargo miro de inmediato a mi compañera y ella también la mira, palideciendo al instante y asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, al parecer ella no había notado la presencia de aquella chica y se había fijado en un joven de ojos índigo que tenía lentes, este también ocultaba algo, pero no tan grave como parecía ser lo que tenía la chica de los ojos bonitos.

- Daidouji-san, tu puesto está al lado de Kinomoto-san y Li-kun, tu puesto está detrás de ella, Kinomoto-san por favor alce la mano para indicarles – alcancé a escuchar a la lejanía, la chica de ojitos verdes alzó la mano con indiferencia y de inmediato Tomoyo y yo nos dirigimos a los lugares que nos asignaron.

- Mucho gusto Kinomoto-san, soy Tomoyo – se presentó mi amiga con un tono de voz bastante suave, la otra se limitó a mirarla.

- Hola… - respondió, juro que tiene la misma voz de Ying Fa, lo juro y ahora que la miro bien la cara es igual, ¿Será que el alma de Ying reencarnó en ella?

- Y este que viene conmigo es Syaoran – Tomoyo sonríe levemente entrando en sintonía con mis acelerados pensamientos, dando un asentimiento muy suave que termina de confirmar mi teoría, yo levanto una mano sin salir de mi asombro y no atino a articular palabra, la revelación que se me vino a la cabeza era demasiado maravillosa y escalofriante para ser verdad.

- Hola… - vuelve a contestar y se voltea a mirar la pizarra.

Valla chica rara… y encantadora, seguramente este era el trabajo que quería ponerme Kurogane-sama con su sonrisita socarrona y de superioridad que me irritaron en su momento hasta lo más profundo, pero ya no tengo ganas de estrellarle el zapato en la cara para borrársela, porque al fin después de tantos años de servicio ha encontrado la única paga que esperaba recibir: el alma de Ying Fa, y en éste instante sólo atino a sonreír como un idiota mirando la espalda de la chica que ahora era el único amor que he tenido, voy a rescatarla, porque sé que sufre, porque quiero que esté conmigo, porque otra vez voy a reclamarla como mía, y esta vez será definitivo, así tenga que convertirme en Shinigami de muerte para cumplir mi cometido.

_**Continuará…**_


	3. MEMORIES

**CHAPITRE 3:** "Memories"

_"Sacrificando todo por aquello que es preciado, develando penas y desatando pasiones en los momentos de oscuridad y dolor de la vida"_

_El sacrificio de los que observan…_

**Tomoyo POV**

Siento que me hundo en un mar de zafiro, y éste es el momento en que me digo ¿Por qué yo?, Fay-sama, ésta me la vas a pagar muy caro, ya verás, esto no es justo con mi pobre corazón, cuando no me dijiste mi misión y vi tu sonrisa más acentuada de lo normal me imaginé de todo, es en serio, de todo, alguna cosa macabra o asquerosa, algún homicidio en serie, cosas con las que puedo lidiar y a las que ya me he acostumbrado.

Imaginé todo a lo que me he enfrentado, claro está, menos esto.

Clow Reed.

Encontrármelo en este lugar, me ha desarmado completamente.

Aunque no es exactamente él, y lo sé, aunque es su reencarnación, la atracción que ejerce sobre mí no ha diezmado ni un poquito, no dejo de perderme en su mirada, es algo simplemente inevitable y como en su anterior vida posee la mirada más penetrante que jamás haya visto, en el rostro más precioso de la tierra entera.

Sé que tú ya lo sabías, tu sonrisa te delataba, entonces ¿Por qué no me decías?

Ah es verdad, hitzusen, nada es coincidencia…

Seguramente hubiera salido corriendo.

¡Pero me iré un año al infierno si no te hago pagar ésta jefe!

Siento la mirada penetrante de Syaoran y me digno a mirar a la chica que acapara su atención.

¿Ying Fa?

Dios es una réplica casi igual al rostro que Syaoran me mostró en la noche.

Sin embargo, ella se ve marchita, como si nada de lo que tuviera en frente poseyera valor, como si realmente el deseo de vivir, su misma voluntad hubieran sido drenados, la observo detalladamente, ojos color jade sin vida, demacrada, con una capa absurda de maquillaje y rostro ajado y cansado, sospechoso, realmente muy sospechoso, esa chica no estaba bien y de inmediato miré a mi compañero de ojos ámbar, que se limitó a asentir levemente.

-Daidouji-san, tu puesto está al lado de Kinomoto-san y Li-kun, tu puesto está detrás de ella, Kinomoto-san por favor alce la mano para indicarles – alcancé a escuchar a la lejanía, la chica de ojos sospechosos alzó la mano con algo que raya en indiferencia y Syaoran y yo vamos a su lado.

-Mucho gusto Kinomoto-san, soy Tomoyo – me presento, ella me mira y en sus ojos puedo ver una gruesa capa de frialdad.

Dios, no me agrada, sin embargo me fuerzo a sonreírle.

-Hola… - me dice con una voz apagada, que algún día debió ser muy dulce.

-Y éste que viene conmigo es Syaoran – mi amigo me mira asombrado y yo asiento, leyendo la pregunta en sus ojos abiertos como platos, entonces levanta una mano sin decir nada, es bastante reservado y supongo que no hablará porque no tiene la suficiente confianza y por la impresión de la noticia.

- Hola… - vuelve a contestar y se voltea a mirar la pizarra.

- Daidouji-san, Li-kun, mucho gusto, nosotros somos Eriol y Meiling Hiraguizawa– dice una chica de ojos rubí y sonrisa algo pícara señalando al causante de mi tormento.

- Es un placer Hiraguizawa-san, Hiraguizawa-kun – responde Syaoran saliendo de su pasmo, al sentir que yo me he quedado en blanco al ver los ojos de aquel chico – Tomoyo-chan…

- Ah… lo mismo digo, lo siento mucho, me distraje un momento. Más tarde hablamos, creo prudente que pongan atención a clase.

- Querrás decir _"pongamos",_ Tomoyo-chan – me dice Syaoran recalcando mi nombre y mirándome con un brillo dorado en sus ojos como advirtiéndome que no quería ir al infierno por un descuido mío. Yo asiento una vez y pongo todo mi esfuerzo en concentrarme en una clase que he repetido por lo menos 10 veces.

Las clases transcurren con normalidad, aunque yo estoy en las nubes, la presencia de esa aura me atormenta terriblemente, en ninguna de mis locas fantasías pensé en volver a encontrarlo, creí que había reencarnado en otra zona del mundo, al fin y al cabo, en su vida anterior era un inglés…

_**Flash back**_

Mi madre era una reconocida geisha, preciosa, de refinados modales y bastante perfecta en todo lo que hacía, y como tal era muy solicitada por las cumbres de la sociedad japonesa, era sabido que se desempeñaba como amante de varios señores de la época, y aunque nunca se metió con el shogun en persona, si lo hacía con personas de gran influencia política, tanto japoneses como comerciantes ingleses que ingresaban al país ilegalmente.

Yo nací de una de sus uniones, por lo tanto supuse que fui la hija de uno de los señores de la época, pero como todo vástago que es extramatrimonial y más procreado con una mujer como mi madre no fui reconocida, o al menos eso fue lo que ella me dijo, aunque yo sospechaba que más bien la cobardía de ella no le dejó decirle a su amante que había quedado encinta y había dado a luz a una niña.

No es como si me hubiera arrepentido en ese entonces.

Ahora, viendo todo en retrospectiva, tal vez debí presionarla un poco.

Ella no era la más comprensiva, pero dentro de nuestra vida difícil era una madre aceptable. Sin embargo acepto que no era una dulzura y a medida que yo fui creciendo, se fue desentendiendo de mi para centrarse más en su trabajo, así, cuando cumplí los tres años de edad, ya le ayudaba a la mujer que atendía la cocina a lavar los platos usados y a tirar las botellas de zaque que los huéspedes ebrios dejaban vacías.

Los clientes más frecuentes ya me conocían y de vez en cuando me daban alguno que otro dulce.

Nunca tuve una muñeca, no me importó, jugaba a hacer vestidos con las telas de los kimonos usados, las yukatas que hacía para mí quedaban preciosas, y así junto al arte de la conversación poco a poco fui aprendiendo los dejes del oficio de mi madre.

A los 13 años me convertí en una geisha como ella, siendo exitosa y en menos de un año llegando a superarla, dejando a las compañeras de mi madre llenas de envidia y a Kaho – la cocinera - con una enorme expresión de orgullo cada vez que me veía.

Pasaron así dos años más y una tarde en la que la hostería estaba especialmente vacía, un caballero de distinguido porte se presento en nuestra posada. Preguntó con voz suave y profunda por mi madre, mirándome de arriba abajo con aprobación, yo me ruboricé y le indiqué el camino con mi mano izquierda, puesto que había perdido toda la facultad de hablar.

Mi madre se asomó cuando otra de las geishas la llamó, y puso pálida de inmediato dirigiendo su mirada espantada de mí hacia él y viceversa varias veces. Él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, la llamó el dijo algo en el oído, tras lo cual ella sólo asintió y lo hizo seguir a una habitación donde se encerraron lo que calcule fue una hora, tras la cual ella salió pálida y llorosa, seguida del hombre que se acerco a mí y me tomó del brazo con brusquedad levantándome del suelo.

- Ahora pequeña puta, tú vendrás conmigo.

No pude hacer otra cosa más que obedecer y seguirlo, sin tener derecho siquiera a despedirme o recoger mis cosas.

Mi madre levantó la mano con el rostro bañado en lágrimas a señal de despedida, yo hice lo mismo, por lo que él me dio una bofetada y me metió a empellones en su lujoso carruaje.

- No te autoricé que te despidieras.

- Lo siento – otra bofetada truncó mi disculpa.

- Tampoco que hablaras.

Me quedé quieta aguantando las lágrimas sin decir nada ni emitir algún sonido. El viaje fue lento y silencioso, y cuando llegamos a la gran mansión, él me puso a realizar todo tipo de labores domésticas, por lo que no tuvo oportunidad de dirigirme algún golpe, sin embargo el maltrato mental era enloquecedor y se prolongó hasta que terminé de limpiar todo.

Luego me dio una cena aceptable en la que pude comprobar con algunas miradas a hurtadillas que era un hombre muy adinerado y atractivo, aunque yo le tenía miedo porque me había pegado más de dos veces, algo que nadie había hecho nunca.

- Me llamo Clow Reed y de ahora en adelante, tú te dedicarás a hacer lo que te diga – me dijo rompiendo el pétreo silencio.

- Uh… Como usted mande… Clow-sama… - me daba miedo hablar, así que hice gala de los modales aprendidos y como toda una geisha me incliné ante el hombre que solicitaba mis servicios y me quedé en esa posición hasta que finalizó su zaque y desapareció de la habitación.

Durante cinco días me di la oportunidad de observarlo, siempre entre las sombras, siempre temiendo, sirviéndole en cada cosa que me pedía, no volvió a hablarme más de lo necesario, incrementando ese aire misterioso que en un principio lo había hecho solo atractivo y que ahora lo hacía simplemente irresistible, por lo que poco a poco con su cercanía se fue despertando un sentimiento de dulce agonía, en el que esperaba con ansias su compañía y que nunca antes me había dado el lujo de sentir, me dije que no era tan malo estar allí, porque con su maltrato era feliz, porque con su presencia cerca me conformaba y los golpes que recibía eran como regalos para mí.

Qué tonta…

Niña masoquista e idiota, debí alejarme de esa miel envenenada antes que me dañara.

Sin embargo no lo hice y como polilla me dirigí a la luz que terminaría por quemar mis alas de forma definitiva.

La noche del quinto día, después de bañarme y colocarme mi yukata, caminé por el pasillo oscuro que daba hasta mi habitación, y cuando llegué a ella, no alcancé a deslizar la puerta porque un brazo me arrojó al suelo de la habitación contigua con violencia y cerró la puerta, dejándome a oscuras.

Unas manos viciosas y ávidas me despojaban con agilidad de mis prendas y me dejaban como había venido al mundo. Mientras yo me desesperaba al saber que sin ver siquiera el rostro del hombre, sería violada.

En un ataque de incredulidad sentí algo duro penetrar mi cuerpo con fuerza…

Lagrimas de pánico empezaron a salir de mis ojos justo cuando los rayos de la luna se deslizaron por la ventana, y el rostro que vi me sorprendió y me dio las fuerzas para tranquilizarme y entregarme totalmente a él.

Clow Reed.

Sin embargo, creí morir del dolor cuando él empezó a moverse con fuerza arremetiendo contra mi cuerpo, besando con descaro mis pechos mientras me hacía gritar al tiempo que el dolor era sustituido por un dulce placer.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y me perdí en sus ojos de zafiro, incitándolo a besarme, destrozarme en esa noche de lujuria. Un gemido estrangulado salió de mi garganta cuando su rostro se contrajo y su cuerpo se estremeció contra el mío que lo acogió como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

Un elegante y distinguido caballero inglés vino a mi habitación e hizo lo que nadie se había atrevido a hacer…

Me despojo de mi virginidad…

Y no me arrepentí, era lo último que podría sentir, aunque él me odiara yo lo amaba, sabía que estaba profundamente enamorada de él a tal punto que si quería llevarme hasta el mismísimo infierno lo dejaría, porque en cuestión de cinco días se había convertido en el centro de mi mundo.

¿Pero quien dice que la justicia estaría de mi lado?

Justo cuando crees tocar el cielo con ambas manos, la realidad te golpea y aterrizas en el suelo con las alas rotas y el dolor clavándose como un puñal.

Más certera que un asesino, una frase puede herir a una persona, como me ocurrió a mí en el punto más elevado de dicha.

La revelación más horrible salió de sus labios en el momento en que yo alcance el orgasmo…

- Eres mi hija ¿Lo sabías?

El placer pareció bajar como vino y lo mire incrédula, sintiendo que mi mundo se derrumbaba y de repente, mi vista se nublo y todo se volvió oscuro.

Cuando me desperté, me encontré con un par de ojos de zafiro medio ocultos en unos lentes de media luna.

Mi padre…

Toqué su rostro, necesitada por oírle decir que eso había sido una broma, que lo que me había dicho era mentira, pero nada salió de sus labios.

Y de repente me sentí tan vulnerable que mis lágrimas empezaron a escapar por mis mejillas y los sollozos que hasta el momento había logrado detener me estaban quemando la garganta, luchando por salir en lo que ahora eran pequeños ruiditos.

Sentí sus brazos rodearme con delicadeza y estrecharme contra su pecho, ¿Cómo podía ser?, tal vez el instinto paternal lo estaba agobiando en ese momento, pero yo no quería eso de él, yo lo quería a mi lado como mi amante, como mi amo, no como el progenitor que nunca pensé en conocer y que ahora estaba justamente a mi lado.

Los días pasaron y el trato del hombre fue mejorando, ya no me golpeaba y por las noches me hacía el amor dulcemente, susurrando suaves canciones en mi oído, haciéndome suspirar de placer.

Pero un día, que fui al mercado, cuando iba pasando por una posada de geishas lo vi en los brazos de otra mujer y no pude evitar salir de ese lugar, herida y lastimada hasta lo más profundo.

_Eres una niña y tu amante es tu padre, es natural que él no te tome en serio Tomoyo…_

Volví a mi casa, sin ser consciente de ello, ante la consternación de todos y la alegría de mi madre que por primera vez me abrazó.

No me importó, estaba destrozada.

Me senté en la puerta de la posada donde antes trabajaba y donde había pasado toda mi infancia, mirando al vacío, aun no sé qué fue lo que llevo mis pasos a ese lugar, pero sin duda él supo encontrarme esa misma tarde, me enteré de ello cuando sentí su presencia inundar el lugar.

Me abracé las piernas, cuando encontré el valor para mirarlo a la cara, tenía una expresión insondable.

Dio unos pocos pasos y su cara fue cambiando, se acercó a mí con esa sonrisa que le daba a su aspecto un toque místico, tendiendo su mano hacia mí con lo que parecía ser amabilidad que era traicionada por la tensa línea que era su boca.

Si tomaba esa mano seguramente me arrepentiría.

Si no lo hacía también.

Sopesé las opciones.

Al parecer mi demora lo enfureció, porque frunció el ceño con impaciencia.

Ahhh, cuanto lo amaba, pero a la vez, por mi trabajo, por el maltrato que había experimentado, por la frialdad con que me trataba cuando me conoció, por el peso de esa cosa prohibida llamada incesto, algo en mi corazón me decía que no lo aceptaría.

Y así fue… así fue…

- Te amo, quiero estar el resto de mis días contigo.

Me quedé de piedra y la negativa simplemente salió de mis labios, como producto de un dolor resentido que ni siquiera ahora recuerdo, me volteé y me fui de allí, escondiéndome en alguno de los cuartos, memorando la última vez que lo vi salir de la posada donde trabajaba… a mi padre… a Clow Reed… al hombre que se robó mi corazón al igual que hizo con el de mi madre.

_**Fin flash back**_

- Daidouji-san – escucho que alguien interfiere con mis recuerdos y me volteo a ver al dueño de la dulce y profunda voz que ha dicho mi apellido, pero lo que se encuentran mis ojos me deja en el más terrible letargo… ojos azules… atormentados…

- ¿Si? – atino a responder en un susurro desviando la mirada.

- ¿Puedo verte al finalizar las clases? – genial, simplemente genial, no quiero que se me acerque, lo evito y él me sale con eso, parpadeo sin creérmelo y vuelvo a mirarlo a la cara.

Me veo frente a sus ojos zafiro, y realmente no se qué hacer, varios recuerdos se atropellan en mi mente, causándome jaqueca, me tengo la cabeza para evitarlo, pero mi cerebro se empeña en recordar y me dejo llevar por aquellas cosas inevitables que en ese momento son precisas y necesarias de evocar: la imagen de mi huida, de mi muerte prematura, dejando a nuestro hijo con mi madre, porque si, después de que lo deje plantado me enteré que estaba encinta y no pude encontrarlo y decírselo, no pude revelarle que el fruto del más retorcido amor estaba reposando en mis entrañas y en cuanto lo supe, dejé mi oficio enfrentando a mi madre y entregándome de lleno al niño, como no había podido hacerlo con mi amado, y luego, muriendo de neumonía en la tranquilidad de mi hogar.

- No – niego rotundamente volteándome para no verle la cara.

Sin poder hacer nada al respecto, siento un horrible vértigo que me trae de nuevo a mi realidad y un profundo dolor me corroe y me hace tener una sensación parecida a las nauseas, me recuesto sobre la mesa de mi escritorio y me concentro en observar al profesor de arte que parece salido de un manicomio con sus listones y sus saltitos de gay enfermo.

- Espero no volverme así nunca… - susurro para mí misma.

No quiero pensar en éste momento en esa sucia sensación de descanso al saber que si me meto con el que en vida fue mi padre y que ahora era mi compañero de clase, nuestra relación no será incestuosa.

Escucho una risita suave en mi mente y una nota aterriza limpiamente en la esquina de mi escritorio.

_Clow Reed, ¿Eh?_

Me puse roja.

- "_Tonta"_ – me replicó comprensivamente.

- "_Eres un entrometido"_ – me volteo a mirarlo.

- "_Ya lo sé, huh, pero no me vas a negar que estás satisfecha"_ – me sonrió, y yo no pude evitarlo, le devolví la sonrisa.

- "_No lo negaré"_

Syaoran voltea a mirar a su lado y con otra risita suave, reproduce en mi mente la cara celosa de su compañero de clase, y sin poder evitarlo me sonrojo inclusive más temblando de emoción.

- "_Bueno, vas por buen camino Tomoyo, el tipo quiere matarme"_

**ERIOL POV**

Me quedé estancado, mirando su espalda, sin comprender su reacción, quiero hablarle, quiero conocerla, quiero verla a mi lado, pero ella no se deja, parece como si hubiera construido un fortaleza hermética a su alrededor para que yo no me acerque.

Estoy sinceramente triste, pensé que iba a ser fácil.

Ya veo que no lo será.

Una risa disimulada y un movimiento de la mano de la persona que está a mi lado llaman mi atención y me fijo en una nota que ella tomó ávidamente y leyó al instante, reaccionando con un encantador sonrojo.

Algo en mi pecho se retorció, y entonces me fijo en el amigo con el que había llegado, el remitente de dicho papel.

Conque Li Syaoran ¿Eh?

La ira y los celos se combinan en mi pecho en una mezcla tóxica que me llena de veneno la boca.

No dejaré que me la quite eso es más que seguro, pequeño bastardo, aparecido infeliz…

El infeliz no contento con haberla avergonzado la mira y le sonríe, siendo increíblemente correspondido con otra sonrisa de parte de ella, una sonrisa cegadora en la que se marcaban dos hoyuelos después de la cual que se quedó mirándolo por un largo periodo de tiempo para luego sonrojarse con violencia.

¿Qué mierda se trae éste entre manos?

Paseo mi mirada desde él hacia ella y ambos al sentir mi escrutinio miran hacia adelante, él con una sonrisa socarrona, ella temblando como una hoja.

¡Ah así que esas tenemos bastardo!

Lo miro seguramente destilando el más puro rencor que ahora corroe mis venas y él me devuelve la mirada con sus ojos ámbares brillantes de burla y una sonrisa reluctante bailándole en los labios.

¡Esto es la guerra gusano!

Y me volteo a ver la espalda de mi bien amada en un acto claramente masoquista.

Porque sólo mirarla duele, porque los recuerdos que me bombardean no son agradables, ni mucho menos las sensaciones y el hoyo profundo que siempre he tenido en el pecho hoy está especialmente grande.

Me siento como un pervertido, aunque ella y yo ya no estemos relacionados en ésta vida.

Porque no sé por qué diablos desde pequeño he sido capaz de recordar los acontecimientos de mi vida pasada, era un capitán inglés, llamado Clow Reed, reconocido y adinerado, con una fama de mujeriego que se extendía por todos los burdeles de Japón.

Un burdo idiota disfrazado de caballero que sintió lujuria por su propia hija y en su sucio deseo la desfloró y tomó como amante.

Y después se enamoró de ella como un idiota y la dejó ir arrepentido por el peso de sus pecados, decayendo lentamente hasta morirse.

Por eso mismo al verla darme la espalda me sentí como lo había hecho mi encarnación previa: pisoteado, ultrajado, humillado, pero también condenadamente decidido a poseerla, porque esto que quería conseguir ya no sería un pecado.

Sonreí al sentir la revelación más exquisita llenar mis sentidos…

Porque en ésta vida conseguiría que Tomoyo Daidouji fuera mía, así tuviera que gastar hasta la última gota de mi sangre lográndolo…

_**Flash back**_

En cuanto la vi voltearse e irse por donde había llegado, una sensación de espanto y cobardía me llenó por completo, y si, aunque lo que sintiera por ella no fuera correcto y debía ser un secreto, no pude hacerlo, no me mantuve callado y lo solté todo, agobiado por esa amarga sensación que se tiene al beber un peligroso veneno y sostenerlo en la boca, horrible, desagradable, hasta que se escupe y la tranquilidad vuelve a tu vida, para irse en cuanto el veneno toca lo que te es más preciado…

Mi hija…

Mi amiga…

Mi amante…

Todo eso concentrado en la única mujer que había sido capaz de darme la espalda luego de hablarle, la única mujer que no cayó completamente en mi garras, y dentro de mi dolor sentí un profundo alivio, porque si era yo el factor que tanto la dañaba, me alejaría de ella y eso sería definitivo, no la molestaría en lo que me quedara de vida, porque había aprendido a amarla y respetarla por lo que era y aunque sonara extraño proviniendo de un sujeto jugador y desgraciado como yo, era verdad y lo sentía de corazón, la dejaría irse, para que volara, para que sobresaliera y encontrara en su camino al hombre de sus sueños, que por supuesto no era yo.

Pero no dejaría de recibir noticias suyas, porque alejarme definitivamente de ella me destruiría…

Supe que siguió con su empleo de geisha y que era realmente buena en ello, ¿cómo no?, Su madre era excelente y Tomoyo aun mejor que ella, así que no dude de sus habilidades, todo ello sin dejar de sentir esa dolorosa punzada en mi pecho causada por los más terribles y vibrantes celos.

Y de un día para otro el ángel dejó aquella vida, dejándome también a mí sin información.

Volviéndome casi loco.

Decidí volver a verla, porque la necesidad me corroía por dentro, primitiva y arrasadora, diciéndome que no podría soportar mucho más sin saber de ella.

Así que como primera medida fui hasta el lugar donde todo empezó, la posada de mala muerte donde ella vivía con su madre.

Y efectivamente allí la vi, radiante, con un niño en brazos…

La realidad me golpeó de frente con aquella revelación, mi Tomoyo había tenido un hijo, un niño que seguramente no sería mío, un pequeño bastardo que ahora acaparaba toda su atención y sin controlar mis impulsos dejé que mis pies me guiaran hasta la mitad del camino que me llevaría hasta ella, hasta que un pensamiento o unas palabras más bien me detuvieron antes de ella me notara…

- Debe ser feliz.

Negué con la cabeza fuertemente, ahogándome en mi propio dolor, casi sollozando, con las manos listas para arrancar al bastardo de sus manos y meterlo en el pozo más cercano.

- Déjala serlo, no atormentes su tranquilidad.

Una mujer algo pelirroja tocó mi hombro y me miró con unos ojos sabios como el tiempo, haciéndome caer de bruces en la realidad de la situación.

Tomoyo era feliz con su hijo bastardo.

Y yo no era quien para arrebatarle esa felicidad pura para volver a sumergirla en esa pasión oscura y prohibida que yo había formado.

Ella estaba al fin en la luz.

Y yo no se la iba a quitar.

Paso a paso fui retrocediendo, ocultándome tras una casa, observándola, dándole una última caricia con mi mirada para después desaparecer definitivamente de su vida.

Me alejé y me fui a mi natal Inglaterra, donde me quedaría hasta el último de mis días, pensando en ella, consumiéndome como un ermitaño, renunciando a todo el poder que había adquirido y cediéndolo a alguien inepto.

Pero eso no importó, lo único que en verdad alegraba un poco mi amargura era el pensamiento de que en algún lugar ella estaría bien.

_**Fin flash back**_

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
